Content-processing devices, such as set-top boxes for satellite and cable television services, allow a user to view content information on an Electronic Program Guide (EPG). The content information typically includes a list of content (and corresponding television channels or other content sources) that are available for viewing during different time slots. The content information also includes details of the content, such as duration, estimated start and end times, a synopsis of the content, information about the participants or the cast associated with the content. The EPG may be displayed on a presentation device, such as a television, coupled to a content-processing device.
In some environments, multiple content-processing devices may be deployed at a geographical location for delivering content, e.g., multiple content-processing devices installed in different rooms of a home. In such environments, a content-processing device can operate as a centralized device that receives requests from other content-processing devices. For example, a remote device may request a centralized device to record content. Consequently, the centralized device and/or its associated EPG needs to be structured to handle a flood of recording requests from multiple devices and/or multiple content, and associated resource conflicts between/among various recording requests.